someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Mario Party
Before you think it might be bad (or not) this is my first attempt at writing a creepypasta, please give me feedback. Hope you enjoy. :) Creepypasta Me and my friends Zach and Michael used to play the original Mario Party every weekend. We would never get bored of it, and would never get angry at the end for someone winning. When my friends moved because their parents got a better job which required them to move, I was heartbroken. I didn't play Mario Party as much as I used to since computer players are no fun. When the weekend came along one day, I felt bored and decided to play Mario Party since there was nothing else better to do. When I went to the main menu of Toad Village I went to the warp pipe to "Depart for Adventure". I picked my favorite Mario character Luigi. I then picked the computer players Wario, Peach, and Mario. I put them on hard difficulty and I went to my favorite board, Luigi's Engine Room. I picked a 50 turn game since I don't get bored that easily. I went through the usual bland story and rolled the die to see who went first. Peach went first, Wario got second, Luigi (me) got third, and finally Mario got last. Once Koopa Troopa gave the coins to everyone, and it was time to play. Peach rolled and got a four and got a blue space +3 coins to Peach. That's when I noticed something wrong with the game. When Peach got the 3 coins she was in first place which made her picture at the top right smile. And when the others computers and me got second place, our pictures turned sad. I didn't know if this was a trick with my mind or what, but I somewhat liked it. It gave realism to the fact that you want to win and be the "superstar". Once all of us got our rolls we played our first minigame, Platform Peril. It's basically a platform minigame where you have to get to the end while making jumps and avoiding brick pyramids. When the game started the computer AI was a lot more challenging than usual and showed more competitiveness. This made it difficult to catch up with them. At the end Wario won and then I was shown to the results screen. When the coins were given and the positions were changed, there were new character pictures then just going up a position or down. Since I was third place, Luigi showed him at the verge of tears and Mario in last was shown crying, I could see the tears in his eyes. As the game progressed the chance time space was much more harsh than usuall, instead there was take all coins, take all stars, and a new Bowser tile even though it is only shown when you get Bowser chance time. When I landed on a Bowser space I mumbled, "Great..." I was given also a new Bowser punishment, "Eliminate." I was kind of hoping of not getting it and I didn't, barely. At the last turn I was in first and in second was Wario. When it was Peach's turn she rolled an eight and landed on Bowser. Peach was given the punishments and "Eliminate" was on there. "Oh no." My heart was beating as I was watching as it landed on Bowser Face Lift, I sighed in relief. Bowser said, "Alright Elimination it is." I was confused, "But it said Face Lift!" I yelled at the TV. I watched as Peach was taken off screen by Bowser. The screen cut to black and showed the same Bowser Chance Time screen. It was in a different location though it looked like it was at the Bowser's Magma Mountain stage. My head was starting to hurt, what was going on? Only one tile rolled extremely fast that you couldn't see who was on what tile. Peach was on the floor praying but wasn't saying anything even though her lips were moving. She hit the block at full force and her tile came up. She slowly looked up and started to cry loudly, full of pain. Bowser came on the screen and a text box appeared saying, "Well Peach it looks like its time to go." Peach started begging for mercy and another chance but Bowser laughed and hauled her over his shoulders. Peach banged her legs into the spikes and her leg went through them. I saw Peach desperatly trying to get her leg free but couldn't. I couldn't believe what I saw! Peach was violently taken by Bowser and now was gone! Would it be permanent? We were returned to the board and I noticed that Peach's box was no longer there and there were only Me, Mario, and Wario. When we played our final mini game I tried as best I could to concentrate but couldn't. Now it was time to see who won. Me and Wario were tied for stars at the start, Mario however had a lot of coins. For mini game it was Mario, for Coin Star it was Mario, and for Happening Star...It was Mario. Mario won after winning all the bonus stars. Thankfully I had more coins than Wario so I got second. The ending was different however, there was no victory music playing and Mario and Luigi raced off the boat before it flew away. It then showed Wario being tortured by Bowser, a text box appeared saying, "You lost the game and you must pay the price." Another textbox said, "P-P-Please Bowser, I promise I will try harder just please, let me go." Bowser laughed and another textbox said, "You know I can't do that." Wario was dragged by his tiny legs out of scene as Wario was scratching the floors violently. Once it ended, I blacked out. I was in a place where it seemed very comfortable yet very different, as if I was in another world. I got up and I was greeted by a surprisingly short man with blue overalls, a red shirt, white gloves, a red hat with and "M" on it, a big nose, and a mustache. He said to me with a sad look, "Come brother, it is time for the funeral." I looked at the mirror next to me, I dropped it. I was Luigi. I could do nothing but follow what Mario said. We went to a distinct part of Toad Village where a bunch of Toads were moarning. Mario and I sat in the front at the coffin of Peach, I could do nothing but cry. The chief Toad said a very long but very tearful speech. I looked at the coffin of Peach and it showed the spots were leg was stuck in Bowsers shell and I saw her eyes open and she was smiling a cruely sewed smile, and that's when I collapsed. I woke up in my own bed again. I rushed over to the TV and saw three words on screen it said, "Thanks for playing." I turned off the N64 and just sat there, motionless. I sat there until I heared the doorbell go off. I went over the door and saw my old friend Michael who moved, he was smiling and said, "That was a great party last night wasn't it, that Mario Party game was intense, sorry that I'm barging in so early, I just forgot something." I was confused, "Wait, didn't you move" He looked like I was joking, "Stop playing dumb, remember we said to never get angry when someone wins." He got his jacket he lost and said to me, "Well Luke it looks like its time to go." I watched him walk away with what looked like to be spikes protruding out of his back. I was stumbling back as I barely managed to hold myself up, am I still in a dream? I turned around to see Luigi and Mario looking at me with a look of anguish on their face, "It looks like someone else wants us to depart for adventure, we shouldn't keep them waiting." Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Super Mario Category:Original Story